Rare Loot System
The Rare Loot System is a new feature in Star Wars Galaxies introduced with Hotfix 17.10 that gives adventurers a chance to obtain a bonus reward for defeating encounters. These rewards can range from items that are no longer available through normal gameplay to items that might be extremely rare to completely new items. Loot Tables There are three categories of rare loot: Rare, Exceptional, and Legendary. When an adventurer kills a mob and qualifies for rare loot, the encounter will have a chance to drop a rare loot chest. Adventures will need to loot the chest and open it in their inventory to discover what rare loot they have won. The items acquired from the Rare Loot System will be marked with a Rare Loot tag within the examine window. Some of the items may be found in all three kind of chests. * = New items introduced with the Rare Loot System Rare *Animal Hide Rack Style 3 Schematic *Bane's Heart *Data Disk Hologram * *Feared (painting) * *Geonosian Costume Instructions *Krayt Costume Instructions *Kowakian Cage *Large Unmarked Crate *Life Day Painting (Red Robed Wookiee) *Living Canals *Nym Collectible Globe *Pilgrimage *Proton Chair *Target Dummy Controller *Triumph *Wampa Costume Instructions *Fighter's Courage (painting) *Tatooine Dune Speeder (painting) *Poster of a Turret Schematic (painting) *Jedi Statue Schematic *Life Day Lamp *Aurillian Sculpture 3/4 Exceptional *Aurilian Crystal *DNA Storage Device (Forage Worm)* *Emperor's Senate Office Chair *Holo-Entertainment Table *Jedi Master Cloak *Jedi Relic *Prayer Mobile *Shard of Ferocity *Shard of Retaliation *Shard of the Serpent *Sith Relic *The War Phoenix Legendary *A Legendary Nighsister Energy Lance* *An Aurilian Sculpture Section 1 *An Aurilian Sculpture Section 2 *An Aurilian Sculpture Section 3 *An Aurilian Sculpture Section 4 *Bar Corner Piece 1 Schematic *Bar Corner Piece 2 Schematic *Bar Corner Piece 3 Schematic *Biological Focus Crystal *Concentrated Bacta Tank *Cunning of Tyranus *DNA Storage Device (Kowakian Monkey Lizard) *Dusk in Kachirho *Gungan Statue Style 1 Schematic *Legendary Power Hammer* *Life Day Painting (Proud Wookiee) *Nightsister Melee Armguard *Rare Painting *Sunrider's Destiny *Synapse Focus Crystal *War Terminal Restrictions Restrictions are in place to prevent adventurers from farming mobs or spam killing trash mobs with area abilities. Combat Level Adventurers need to fight challenging mobs within 6 levels of their CL to earn a chance to find rare loot. AFK'ing The system tracks the time between your last kill and the next kill. If you remain in the same spot (less than 5m distance) for 15+ mins without moving at all, then you'll eventually start triggering the anti-afk code which means no rare loot possible during that period. Macros Using the macros (for combat, looting or otherwise) as part of your game play will not affect the RLS system and your chance to get a rare loot chest. AoE Using AOE's are fine as well as long as you're considered ATK. Not included in RLS Rumors proved false by Developers. *Elder Jedi title *Elder Jedi Arbiter Robe *Elder Jedi Oppressor Robe *Strange Jedi Holocron 4/5 (Meditative Discipline) *Strange Jedi Holocron 4/5 (Waist Pack) *Strange Sith Holocron 4/5 (Meditative Discipline) *Strange Sith Holocron 4/5 (Waist Pack) Collections and Badges Adventurers can also complete new collections and earn a new badge and the title "Fortune Hunter" through this system. Category:Gameplay Category:Loot